


Birds and Bees

by Ke4una



Series: Sam and Reader [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ke4una/pseuds/Ke4una
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cleared your throat, causing his eyes to meet yours.  "Surprise, I'm pregnant!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Bees

You stared at the small bold word on the little screen. Then at the number underneath. "Fuck me," you say aloud. You were pregnant. Three plus weeks to be exact. This was too soon. With Sam always on missions now and you with school there's just no time for a baby. But as you kept looking at the stick, **Pregnant 3+** , you couldn't help but get this warm feeling inside.

_You can see yourself standing in front of your mirror, smooth dark brown skin stretched around your round belly. Sam is there behind you, he's smiling, that damn gap-toothed smile. Wrapping his arms around you, he rests his chin on your shoulder. "Beautiful," he says as he rubs at your stomach. You match his smile, leaning your head back against his shoulder. Seconds later you feel a slight thud and a little pressure, the baby is kicking. You quickly take you hand, placing it over Sam's and moving it to the spot. He glances down, always in awe when the baby moves. Sam releases his hold on you only to turn you around. "I love you" he declares before leaning down capturing your soft lips._

"Babe?" Bringing you back to reality, you hear Sam call out to you. "Y/N are you home?" You panic as you hear Sam's footsteps get closer to the bathroom door. Taking the test, you shove it in the back pocket of your jeans.

"Yeah, I'm in here Sam. I'll be out in a sec."

Flushing the toilet and washing your hands, you open the door to find Sam standing a couple of inches away. Looking exhausted, but happy. "Hey handsome." You move, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest. "Hey beautiful," Sam returns the gesture resting his cheek on top of your head. You guys stayed like that, temporary getting lost in the other warmth.

"Welcome back, how did your mission go?"

"It was alright, not as stressful as my last ones tho. But guess what?"

You lift your head up, "babe now you already know I'm not good at this shit." Sam chuckled, "at least try."

"Alright, umm. You brought me a new car?"

"Uhh no, try again."

"Okay, I give up, just tell mee." You practically near whined.

"Okay, okay we're going on a vacation, to Dubai." Your eyes widened. "Seriously!?" He nodded, smiling. You whooped, throwing your arms around his neck and wrapping your legs around his waist. You pecked at his lips, "Thank you, thank you" Sam knew how much you wanted to go to Dubai, it was next on your list of places to visit. God, you can already picture how much fun it's going to be. But then you hear the sound of something hitting the floor. Fuck, the pregnancy test. You began to feel nervous, chewing at your bottom lip.

"What was that?" Sam ask looking down.

"Umm."

His brows furrow as he lets you down to your feet. You bend down picking the stick up. Sam stared at it, while all you could do was look at him. You cleared your throat, causing his eyes to meet yours.

"Surprise, I'm pregnant!"


End file.
